Foxy x Mangle-rising darkness
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to determined love) it has been 3 weeks since Foxy has returned to the land of the living, and things are at unrest, with a growing darkness coming ever so close, one can only wonder what lies ahead, possible lemons, beware!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"do you have him?" A voice asked, "yes my liege, he is right here" another voice replied, at this, a fox animatronic was thrown into the light, it was the Replacement Foxy, "he must complete his mission" the first voice told the other voice, "and quickly!" The figure then stretched out his hand and clenched his fist, almost immediately the body started twisting and turning, broken bits forming back into their place, the other figure slightly shuddered. Then, Replacement Foxy's eyes lit up, "huh! My liege, forgive me for failing this mission" Foxy quickly exclaimed as soon as he realized the situation, and got on his knee, "please, there's no need for apologies, at least we know what we need, or should I say, who" the voice chuckled "and who would that be?" The replacement Foxy asked, "oh, my creation, you know exactly who we need" then the Replacement Foxy realized, they needed Niceguy.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Yargh, me mateys, looks like Freddy's be closing, ya best be heading home with her parents" Foxy swerved to both sides, looking mechanical, "bye Foxy" the kids called out, and they rushed back to their parents, "thanks for co,in to Freddy Fazbear's, we'll see you next time!" Freddy told the kids as they all left, Foxy then let out a sigh of relief, "whew! Man, performing can really tucker out a guy" Foxy murmured as he went further back into Pirates Cove, there, waiting for him, was Foxina. "Yargh, Foxina! What a day, am I right?" Foxy came up to her, she smiled back, "it definitely seemed like one, Foxy" Foxina hugged him, "so? What did ya think lass?" Foxy asked, "I think you were amazing, it's your first day back and you still have this 'way" with kids that I could never achieve" Foxina then kissed his cheek, making Foxy blush slightly, "argh, lass, yer embarrassing me" Foxy stractched his head, "oh stop it, silly, the last thing you are is embarrassed" Foxina mockingly rolled her eyes, "well, I guess your right" Foxy joked, then kissed her on the lips, Foxina returned the kiss and they pulled back, "now, I need to be seeing Niceguy, lass, stick here and try to stay out of trouble" Foxy mock-warned her, "can't make promises" Foxina teased, Foxy smiled and went to the back room. Ever since Mangle had gotten that new suit and became Foxina, she was a lot more confident of herself _"it's good to see her gaining more self-confidence"_ Foxy smiled at this thought. As he entered the back room, he saw Niceguy tinkering with an endoskeleton, "no, No, NO, where is it?" Niceguy grumbled, frustrated, "aye, matey, what be the problem?" Foxy asked, "oh hey Foxy, there you are, do you think you could help me find my screwdriver? I swear I had it here on the work table" Niceguy continued to look around, "sure thing" Foxy replied as he searched the floor as well. He then saw a little screwdriver in the corner, he picked it up and handed it to him, "ah, there you are, you little sucker!" Niceguy said triumphantly as he used it to unscrew some pieces off the endoskeleton, Niceguy then turned to Foxy, "so? How'd it go?" Niceguy asked, "it went great lad, Foxina thought I was great, I've yet to ask the others though, so there's that" Foxy answered as he glanced in the direction of the endoskeleton, Foxy then turned his attention back towards Niceguy, "I should probably ask ya what yer doing in here?" Foxy "oh, me? Ah, I'm just gathering parts and bits for some tinkering, it's not a major project, just for my own gain" Niceguy continued to unscrew one of the endoskeleton arms, "is it for Greta?" Foxy asked jokingly, "what? Oh, it's not, I just told you, it's for my own usage" Niceguy removed the arm, "she has a crush on you. Niceguy, Ikm telling ya" Foxy crossed his arms, "how could you tell?" Niceguy asked sarcastically, "well, Foxina acted similarly when she was around me back in 1987" Foxy explained, Niceguy sighed, "look, I get that she likes me, but I don't even know if I can deal with a girlfriend right now, I've got too much going on" Niceguy continued unscrew the arm in half, "well, at least talk to her" Foxy suggested, "maybe" Niceguy replied, not looking up at him, Foxy figured he'd leave him to his work, _"he can't live alone forever"_ Foxy sighed as he returned to Pirate's Cove.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

 _"maybe"_ that one word rang in Niceguy's head as Foxy left the back room, _"why did you have to say maybe, Niceguy? Why?"_ Niceguy face-palmed as he gathered the required parts from the endoskeleton on the table. "I'll deal with Greta later, right now I need these parts" Niceguy mumbled as he continued taking the endoskeleton apart, he then heard the door open, when he turned around he saw Toy Chica, "huh? Oh, Toy Chica, you startled me for a minute, do you need something?" Niceguy asked "yeah, I need something from you" Toy Chica replied, her tone seemed strange, _"okay? It's fine, just act normal"_ Niceguy cleared his throat, "well then, what do you need? Did a part of your costume fall off during the show? Or perhaps you need a drink, in which case you should be in the kitchen" Niceguy turned back around to the work table, "there's only one thing I need" Toy Chica got up close and personal with Niceguy and turned him around, "woah, Chica, I'm not sure about this" Niceguy anxiously said, "oh come now, Niceguy, when are you gonna open up to excitement and danger" Toy Chica tightly pressed her body against his, which, in turn, got Niceguy stuck between her and the table, "but...Bonnie is your lover, not me" Niceguy explained, "well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Toy Chica walked her fingers up Niceguy's chest, making him gulp "Chica, I don't think-" Niceguy was cut off as Toy Chica pressed her lips against his, "MMPH!" Niceguy was at a loss for words, Toy Chica didn't pull back, instead she got closer, Toy Chica pushed against him so hard, that he was forced onto the table, she then laid her entire body on him, finally she pulled back, "now, that's better, let's have some fun." Toy Chica grinned, _"oh brother"_ Niceguy gulped.

 **WARNING, LEMON STARTS HERE, FOR GOODNESS SAKES, WHYYYYYYYY?**

Toy Chica then went back in, starting to make out with Niceguy, he reluctantly returned it, Toy Chica forced him to hold her, and kept kissing, Niceguy couldn't resist, his powers were dampened somehow, _"wait! That water I drank earlier, she must've laced it with some sort of drug"_ Niceguy came to the realization in his head, and whatever it was, it was working. When Toy Chica pulled back, she stared at him, she then pointed at her bib, "you gonna help me with this?" She asked in a dirty tone, suddenly Niceguy's hands started moving, _"what's going on!? I don't have control of my hands!"_ Niceguy's head was spinning rapidly from these thoughts as his hands undid the knot on Toy Chica's bib, revealing her large breasts. No matter how hard he tried, Niceguy couldn't stop staring, it was like the concoction had control of his head as well, and his hormones, as Niceguy could feel, Toy Chica noticed this as well and unzipped his pants, revealing his 'male mechanism'. "Well, what do we have here?" Toy Chica devilishly grinned as she grabbed it and thrusted up and down, "are you feeling that Niceguy? Are you turned on?" Toy Chica asked, while Niceguy wanted to resist, the drug made him nod, he also was taking heavy breaths, _"why me? Why am I the one who has to be drugged?"_ Niceguy asked himself in his head, Toy Chica then started blowjobbing him, Niceguy tried to resist once more, but the drug overcame him, and he started puffing, his hand was also forcing his rod into Toy Chica's mouth, "Mmm" Toy Chica lusciously kept bobbing her head up and down, then Niceguy felt it coming, and he couldn't stop it. As Toy Chica retracted her lips off her his rod, she sucked on the pungent taste of the liquid, "Mmm" Toy Chica then got closer to his face, "now then, you want to play with these, don't you?" Toy Chica started flinging her breasts around shamelessly. As expected, the drug forced Niceguy's head to nod, "well, have your fun then" Niceguy's hands then raised up and started playing with her breasts, they felt so soft, so warm, _"ugh, she didn't have to drug me for this, she could've just been civil and could've asked me"_ Niceguy's thoughts whirled in his head. Niceguy's head was then forced upward into one of Toy Chica's breasts, "that's right, suck on it" Toy Chica commanded, Niceguy couldn't resist, the drug wouldn't let him, and so he sucked on the nipple, this brought a moan of pleasure of out Toy Chica, "ohh, yes, more!" Toy Chica moaned lusciously, _"ah, f*** it"_ Niceguy had nothing to lose, so he moved his head up to Toy Chica's face, and kissed her, she was slightly surprised by this but returned it, Niceguy then pulled back from her, "didn't expect that, well, keep going with this" Toy Chica forced his face back into her breasts, the drug forced Niceguy to keep sucking, gaining a number of moans from Toy Chica, Niceguy then unwillingly got up and held her by the thighs, while kissing her more, he then unwillingly teleported them and their clothes to a spare table in the basement, there Niceguy and Toy Chica got back on the table. When Niceguy thought it was over, Toy Chica shoved her ass in his face, "well? Go ahead" Toy Chica beckoned, the drug forced Niceguy start licking her special spot, resulting in many moans coming from her, "ahh, Niceguy!" Toy Chica moaned as she retracted her ass from his face, then turned around to face him, "there's just one last side event before the grand finale" Toy Chica took her large breasts and shoved them around his rod, she then thrusted up and down again, this was catching Niceguy's attention, not willingly, of course, but he couldn't do anything else. Toy Chica then got up to his face and had his rod enter her 'area', "well, begin!" Toy Chica commanded once more as Niceguy grabbed her ass, and thrusted up and down, she started moaning like crazy, "ahh, yes! Yes!" Toy Chica then started forcing his breasts into Niceguy's face, ordering him to lick them, Niceguy couldn't resist, and so started licking, of course, this gained more moans from Toy Chica as she thrusted up and down, Niceguy himself was huffing _"come on, when will this end?"_ Niceguy was getting tired of this, I mean sure, he was technically getting raped, but he just wanted it to end, thankfully, he felt his climax coming, Toy Chica felt it too, "ohhh!" Toy Chica moaned loudly, the liquid got everywhere, yet, instead of leaving, Toy Chica remained, Niceguy's rod still in her 'area', she collapsed on top of him, he noticed the drug's effects had finally worn off, he figured even though he was raped, he would still be a gentleman and not disturb her, he then felt the urge to kiss her, it turns out she wasn't asleep because she pulled his mouth into hers, and they made out, " _it seemed as though not all of the drug wore off"_ Niceguy thought to himself as he made out with her. Eventually they were so tired they both collapsed, mouths still interlocked, and they fell asleep.

 **Lemon ends here, goodness, finally, it's over! Oh wait, I'll have to write two later in the story DAMMIT, besides, it may be cringe-worth, but it kinda ties into the story later**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Niceguy awoke on the table, Toy Chica seemed to have left, "ugh, my head", Niceguy groaned. As he sat up and realized he was also fully-clothed again, his head was ringing like crazy, he then formed an energy orb, _"good, looks like that drug finally wore off"_ Niceguy stood up and held the railing of the stairs as he went to the back room, he opened the door and grasped the work table for support _"man, one of these days, I'm going to get payback on her"_ Niceguy gritted his teeth as he tried to take the pain, _"I need a drink"_ Niceguy stumbled his way out of the back room, still holding his head, Niceguy held onto anything he could for support as he stumbled to the kitchen, he opened the door and entered. Niceguy went to the fridge and pulled out a canned Coke, _"this should help clear my head"_ Niceguy opened the can, and drank it rapidly, when he finished the can, his head felt more clear, "ah, much better, now I can actually think" Niceguy tossed the can into the recycling, and sat at the kitchen counter, he was still piecing together what he had just experienced, _"man, I start the day by taking apart an Endoskeleton, and end up getting raped by Toy Chica, why? Why is it always me?"_ Niceguy twiddled his thumbs impatiently, he needed to tell someone urgently, and by fate or something else, someone entered the kitchen, _"whew, now I can get this off my chest"_ Niceguy turned around to see who had entered, and his jaw lowered when he saw that it was Greta who'd entered the kitchen, _"oh brother"_ Niceguy gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Greta, what a pleasant surprise!" Niceguy just exclaimed, Greta looked at her strangely, _"come on, Niceguy, get it together"_ Niceguy slapped himself in his thoughts, "so, what are you doing here?" Niceguy asked at a room-volume tone, "well, I was looking for you, Niceguy, I wanted to talk with you" Niceguy's eyes widened when he heard this, "well, what is it?" Niceguy asked, "I know what happened, with you and Toy Chica..." Greta looked at him, "oh, Greta it's not what you think" Niceguy tried to explain, "no! It is what I think! She cheated on Bonnie and you broke my heart! I loved you!" Greta exclaimed, Niceguy stopped, feeling sad, then anger welled in his veins, "if you would let me explain! I was drugged, I was raped, Greta!" Niceguy slammed the counter, Greta's eyes widened, "do you have any idea what it's like to have no control over what you do, and have no way to fight back? No! You don't! For the first time in my life, I was powerless to do anything, and it scared me, I was so afraid" Niceguy started to cry, but pushed himself through another sentence, "I didn't participate willingly, Greta! I never wanted to!" Then Niceguy couldn't contain the tears anymore and broke down into tears, Greta gasped in shock as he saw Niceguy fall to the ground, sobbing, she then lowered herself down to his level, and hugged him, Niceguy gasped, "if I knew what really happened to you Niceguy, I would've been there for you. Niceguy, I said it before, I love you!" Greta started crying a bit herself, she then went in for it and kissed him on his cheek, they then stared into each other's eyes, "Greta, I love you too" Niceguy whispered to her as they sat there, hugging one another.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Now where could it be?" Foxy grumbled as he looked around Pirates Cove, "hey hon, whatcha doing?" Foxina asked as she slid into Pirates Cove, "oh, it be nothing, lass, I'm just looking for sometin'" Foxy scrounged around the floor, "maybe if you tell me, I can help" Foxina offered, "hmm, thanks lass, that would be appreciated, I lost me hook, and I can't seem to find it anywhere" Foxy stratched his head in confusion, "well, it's right there" Foxina pointed to the glimmering hook, Foxy then face-palmed, "Yargh, it was in plan sight this entire time, I must be blind or sometin'" Foxy joked as he picked up the hook, and placed it on his arm, "there, good as new" Foxy grinned and turned back to Foxina, "Yargh, thanks for the help, lass" Foxy thanked Foxina and she hugged him, "anything for my favorite pirate" she replied cheerfully, Foxy then went off to find Niceguy.

Niceguy was still hugging Greta when he heard the door creak open, he turned around and saw the Replacement Foxy, "what!? Impossible, you should be scrapped!" Niceguy gently let go of Greta and stood up, Greta stayed behind him, "Yargh, long time, no see" the Replacememt Foxy smirked at them, "yer coming with me" the Replacement Foxy walked up to him, "you want me? Come and take me!" Niceguy formed a ball of energy and threw it at the Replacement Foxy, but he was too fast, "Yargh, too slow", he then twisted Niceguy's arm "ARGH!" Niceguy lurched out in pain as he was kicked to the ground, "Greta..." Niceguy coughed, "...get out of the kitchen" Greta ran as fast as she could Niceguy then looked at his fingers, he was legitimately bleeding, "night-night" the Replacement Foxy chuckled, then he knocked him unconscious.

Niceguy awoke in an unfamiliar place, "ugh, what?" Niceguy groaned when he realized he was in chains, he then saw a figure walk out of the darkness, "hello Niceguy, it's been awhile, ever since you destroyed the franchise of Fredbear's" the figure was a black bear with a yellow hat and bow tie, "what? Nightmare? Wait, no! That was Golden Freddy! He started the dispute" Niceguy tried to break out, but the Replacement Foxy held his head firmly straight, "you destroyed it, you fool!" Nightmare then slapped Niceguy, "your going to help me, or your kind dies forever" as Nightmare spoke, a red line formed down the right side of his face, he then saw two familiar faces, Nicebonnie, and Golden Freddy, also bearing red lines down their faces as well, "Niceguy, do you seek redemption?" Nightmare asked, Niceguy was then released from his chains, "I do".

Foxy whistled as he walked his way over to the kitchen, he then saw Greta rush out, she saw him and ran to him, "Foxy! Niceguy is being attacked, by you!" Foxy then froze _"my replacement, how the hell is he active?"_ "Greta, I'm going in" Foxy then entered the kitchen to find no one, "what? I don't understand, he was right here" Greta said in confusion, Foxy knelt down and swiped the floor with his fingers, "damn it" he murmured, "Greta, I'm going to need you to get the others together, I'm gonna need time to figure out what happened" Foxy instructed Greta, she simply nodded as she exited the kitchen, "okay, old friend, where are you?" Foxy mumbled.

"we must take control of this world, and rule it" Niceguy spoke as he felt an ancient wall, "there is a way" Nightmare replied as Nicebonnie, Golden Freddy, and Replacement Foxy walked up to them, "hidden in the old Fredbear's diner, my ultimate weapon, the gladīus, was hidden from me, by two animatronics known as Redbear, and White Rabbit, if we find the gladīus, we'll have the power we need" Nightmare explained as he chained Niceguy back, "ack!" Niceguy struggled slightly, "Niceguy, the pizzeria you've been trying so hard to protect, is filled with dark magic" Nightmare stated as slight electric volts flowed through the chains holding Niceguy, "dark magic? The most corrupted form of it?" Niceguy stammered, "yes, with the gladīus, we will drain all the magic from Freddy's, the animatronics will die" "yes" Niceguy interrupted as he continued, "and we will rule this world, Meanguy24", Niceguy's eyes flashed red as the dead eye came to life, "I will fight anyone, who stands in my way."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"everyone, I've called 'tis meeting for a very important reason" Foxy walked from side-to-side on the stage, "Niceguy has been kidnapped" at this, everyone gasped "now, where and how, I don't know, but, we've managed to track his signal, it looks like he's headed for Fredbear's family diner" Foxy explained as he paced the stage calmly, "now, however's with me, will join me as we head to Fredbear's, thanks to an invention of Niceguys'", Foxy showed them a device, "it's a teleporter invented by Niceguy, it has no range limit, so, we should be able to teleport there" Foxy activated the device, "whoever wants to join me is welcome" Foxy beckoned, Greta stepped forward, as well as Foxina, Bonnie and Toy Chica stepped up, and Freddy, "alright then, come on" Foxy beckoned with his good hand, and they stepped through the teleporter.

When they stepped through, they were in a broken down, abandoned building, "Fredbear's" Foxy whispered to himself as he stood up, the others who joined him stood up as well, "everyone, Niceguy must be coming here for some reason, we need to know what" Foxy told them as he instructed them to search the building, they felt walls, doors, books, anything they could, and then Freddy pushed against a wall, and it opened, "woah" Freddy stepped back as Foxy and the others went to him, "what did you do?" Foxy asked as they stepped up to him, "woah, guys, it just opened." Freddy tried to explain but Foxy pushed him aside and looked inside, there was darkness, and also...light? Foxy went inside to investigate, Foxina and Greta followed him. As Foxy traversed down a flight of stairs, he saw the light getting brighter, when Foxy finally reached the bottom, he looked around as Foxina rushed towards him, they held each other as they took in their surroundings, the room was filled with torches, and a giant casing, as well as two statues standing next to the case, "'tis could be what Niceguy is looking for, lass" Foxy gently realsesed her as he went to the case, he opened it, and inside was a blade of sorts, he picked it up and it started transforming, "woah!" Foxy exclaimed as the blade transformed into a staff, almost immediately, the two statues started moving, they were alive.

"argh! Protect the staff!" One of the statues exclaimed as they started attacking the ladies, "damn it! We could use some help, Freddy? Bonnie?" No response, Foxy tried to fight one of them, but was knocked back, when they went to finish him, they were both stabbed in the back, and standing before him, was Niceguy, "I've come, for that staff" he dispersed his energy blade as he walked towards him, "Niceguy, me matey, what are ya doing?" Foxy asked, "give it to me" was all Niceguy said as he kept striding towards him, suddenly the ground shook, and they were raising upward, the staff was doing this, they were in a ship. Niceguy walked up to him and stood over him, Foxina and Greta looked as Niceguy reformed his energy blade, "give me the staff, Fox, or die" Niceguy held up his arm with the blade on it, Foxy handed it to him, to wit, Niceguy strapped it on his back. As he left, he merely spoke with, "who dares to challenge me?" He walked out, Foxy immediately got up, "something is not right, that is not Niceguy" Foxy told the girls as he went out, "I'm going to find him" Foxy said to them as he walked out, "I'm going too" Greta went, "wait!" Foxina followed after her, "Foxy's my boyfriend, I'm coming too" Foxina told her as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Foxy sprinted after Niceguy with speed, "come back here!" Foxy exclaimed as he leaped onto Niceguy. At this, Niceguy leaped out onto the exterior of the ship, he twisted around as Foxy grabbed a conveniently-place pipe, and hit Niceguy in the face, causing his energy shield he formed to disperse as Foxy slammed his head into the ground. Foxina and Greta climbed out onto the exterior, "holy-" Greta was speechless as they looked around the ship, they saw Foxy and Niceguy fighting, "there! We can get to them" Foxina told Greta as they continued towards them. "Argh!" Niceguy grunted as he slashed at Foxy with his energy sword, Foxy nimbly dodged these attacks when Niceguy grabbed him, "I am Meanguy24, you are nothing!" Niceguy ripped out his ear and tossed Foxy aside, "Yargh, yer not, yer me friend" Foxy had the pipe in his hand as he kept slashing, Niceguy sent two bursts of energy towards Foxy, "argh!" Foxy was blasted back, but leaped back up quickly as he charged at Niceguy, he leaped on top of him and tried to hit him with the pipe, but Niceguy caught it and threw him to the side, and they both rolled down a slant, when they reached the bottom, Niceguy picked up Foxy and threw him against the wall, "I'll kill you!" He exclaimed as he rammed him into the wall, he tried the stab him, but Foxy's hook caught it, he kicked Niceguy back, but he merely walked back up and ripped off his hook, he formed another energy blade on his wrist, and was prepared to stab when he heard Greta shout to him, "No!" He looked up and saw Greta slide down towards him, Foxina following close behind, "Niceguy, don't do this, please, I love you." Greta then kissed him on the lips, surprised at first, Niceguy eventually returned the kiss and dispersed his energy blade, and closed his eyes, when they pulled back, "I-I didn't think-" Niceguy tried to explain as his eyes turned white and the red line on his face dissolved, "there's no need" Greta replied. Then Niceguy was blasted to the ground by Golden Freddy and Nicebonnie, "you blew your chance to bring order!" Golden Freddy exclaimed as Nicebonnie took the staff from him, "I knew you couldn't do it, your time is over, Niceguy, you failed!" He grabbed Niceguy by the ear, "you turned your back on Nightmare, now you will watch your precious pizzeria die" they flew away due to the magic Nightmare gave them, the Foxy saw two animatronics running down and they started striking him. "Niceguy!" Greta cried out, desperately trying to get to him, but was shoved back by the animatronics, "you betrayed your own kind" the bear said, "you chose the wrong side" the rabbit also told him, "the guardians, are going to kill me" Niceguy told them as he was struck again, "Nightmare is the great deceiver!" He was struck, the bear then formed an energy blade on his wrist, "the judgment, is, death!" He swung, prepared the to end Niceguy's life, when Greta ran in, and defied them with a pipe, "no! I will not, let you kill him" She gritted her teeth, they back away as the other animatronics who joined them came up to them, Niceguy looked around, astonished at this, "Greta, I have failed all of you" he looked around, "I have doomed the Earth, the only place I've ever known...as home" the guardians circled him, and Greta hugged him, "only you can make it right, Niceguy, we can't do it with you. One moment, that's all we got, because without you, we all die" at this, Niceguy stood up, "my brothers, I will never betray you again, I am Niceguy42, to save the Earth, we must go to the fortress, and destroy Nightmare."


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Foxy and Niceguy went to the others who joined him, "okay, we have the coordinates to the end game, so we're gonna commence our plan there" Niceguy informed them, "oh, and what is that plan?" Toy Chica asked, similitude devishly, "back off, okay, I don't need this" Niceguy retorted, at this, Bonnie jumped to her defense, "you better watch it pal!" He grabbed Niceguy's shoulder, "how about you rethink your choice for a lover!" Niceguy shoved him off, "what?" Bonnie asked, confused, "maybe you should consider moving on, you know, since your girlfriend raped me!" Niceguy towered over Bonnie, then he looked to Toy Chica, "is this true?" He asked, Toy Chica looked to the ground, "I trusted you, Chica, and you spit in my face!" Bonnie suddenly flew into a rage, storming away from Toy Chica, "anyway" Foxy broke the silence, "Nightmare's 'fortress' seems to have taken flight, and its headed directly for our pizzeria, now mateys, according to Niceguy, 'tis staff is gonna drain the very life from our pizzeria, killing us, and the other animatronics" Foxy informed them, "now, here's how we gonna be doing 'tis plan".

the ship flew towards Freddy's with great speed as Niceguy watched from inside on a chair, he merely sighed. In a moment's time, he would be fighting his brother and arch enemy together, he didn't want it to come to this, but there was no other choice, he then heard the door open, and saw Greta, "oh, hey Greta" Niceguy turned back around to look at the view, "let me guess, you don't want to fight" Greta laid her head on his shoulder, "I want to fight Nightmare, just not Nicebonnie" he sighed, Greta then sat up, "well, we don't have another 2 hours till we can get there, and there's really nothing to do, sooo..." Greta trailed off as she kissed him, "MMPH" Niceguy's total response was this, an he returned it, they made out for a couple minutes then pulled back, "I-I'm speechless, in a good way, of course" Niceguy told her, "oh come here, stupid!" Greta pulled him back in and they made out again. Then they had an inescapable urge to do it, "if it's for another 2 hours, then I wouldn't mind being with you" Niceguy smiled and they made out once more.

 **WARNING, WARNING, LEMON, OH DEAR GOSH, AGAIN!? IN THE SAME FRICKING STORY!?**

Greta was on top of Niceguy's lap as they were still on the chair. She removed her top and revealed her breasts, Niceguy kept kissing her passionately, he then felt his hormones kick in, Greta noticed this as well and lowered herself to that area, "hmm, interesting" Greta unzipped his pants and revealed his 'male mechanism' and started thrusting her hand up and down, she then went in and kissed him, to wit, he returned it. Niceguy started panting as Greta kept thrusting her hand up and down, "now then, back up to you" Greta then went in and kissed him again, while Niceguy removed her pants, she then lowered her 'special area' onto his rod, and started thrusting up and down, this earned two moans from Greta as they were kissing, of course, he was still exceptionally weak from the fight, and so, his climax came soon as well **(to be honest, it's also just a crappy filler for me so I can end this)** , Niceguy kissed Greta long while this happened "MMPH!" Greta moaned as they locked lips, they pulled back as Greta lay on top of him, "I love you Niceguy" she told him, "I love you too" he replied as he retracted from her

 **Finally, it's over, gosh, I thought it was never going to end**

Niceguy got himself and Greta, who had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, fully clothed, as he laid her comfortably in the chair, "rest well, my darling" he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead, then left, he knew this ship, inside and out, he wasn't sure how but there was something about this ship that he knew everything about it, he enetered a large room, he saw swords in hilts, he grabbed one "recognize one of your Knights (SFMers)" Niceguy grabbed one of the swords, as soon as he removed it, he felt his powers grow stronger at an expediently faster rate, he saw his name become engraved on the sword, "we take the fight to them" Niceguy told himself as he strides back to Greta, and strapped the sword on his back, "the battle begins" he said to himself once more as he returned to Greta.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The ship drew ever closer to Nightmare's fortress when Niceguy noticed something, he was sitting next to Greta when he noticed, "that fortress looks like...no! Impossible!" Niceguy gasped, "what is it Niceguy?" Greta asked, concerned, "that fortress is the Freddy Fazbear's pizza from 1987" Niceguy pointed at the floating building, Niceguy drew his sword out of his back strap, "I think it would be best to get the others" Niceguy pointed out, "yeah, that would be a good idea" Greta giggled in response.

Niceguy and the others made their way onto the exterior of the ship, "everyone, this cannot, and will not be the end" Niceguy told them, "to save the Earth, we must go to Nightmare's fortress, and retrieve the gladīus" they all nodded, "and when this has been recorded for the ages, let those who exist long after us know, that this was our finest hour" Niceguy then used a great surge of his powers and flew off into the air, "yep, that be me friend alright" Foxy told Foxina, Greta held her hands close to her chest. Niceguy flew down into the pizzeria, and found a convenient sky-light, he looked in to see Nicebonnie and Golden Freddy giving Nightmare the gladīus, "I have found your staff of power!" Nicebonnie declared as it floated towards him, Nightmare grabbed hold of it, "those pesky animatronics mustn't be allowed to enter" he replied, "my army will stop them" Nicebonnie replied, When Niceguy looked over, he saw a bunch of Endoskeletons _"oh, that army"_ Niceguy remarked as he drew his sword and flew down to them, the pizzeria was being lifted by some of Nightmare's magic, and this also dragged up the parking lot, he jumped down onto the ground and saw a giant Endoskeleton amongst the small ones, Niceguy landed on top of the Endoskeleton and started stabbing it in various parts, "you ugly, mess" Niceguy grunted as he leaped off and the giant Endoskeleton , he glared at it as it broke up into smaller Endoskeletons, "did you forget, who I am?" Niceguy used his energy to form a shield as the Endoskeletons charged him, he spun around in a circle and sliced off all their heads, "I am Niceguy42!" He exclaimed. The other Endoskeletons charged him as well, and he beat them off, "I could do this in my sleep!" Niceguy declared as he sliced and diced diligently, then he was hit in the back by one of the Endos, then the others beat him to the ground, _"me and my big mouth"_ Niceguy rolled his eyes as he was kicked and beat, then...it stopped, he looked up to see Foxy and the others, each with their own weapons, defeating the Endoskeletons, then Foxy walked up to Niceguy, "sorry I'm late, but it seems ye got the majority of the action here" Foxy helped Niceguy off the ground, "welp, we need to move inside and stop Nightmare before he extracts all of the energy from the pizzeria" Niceguy pointed to the entrance, "guys, let's head out!" Niceguy instructed as they entered the fortress.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"'tis been some time since we've been in here" Foxy pointed out as they strode out of parts and service **(there was a hole in that wall, deal with it)** through the pizzeria, Niceguy glances around, he too realized how long it had been since he set foot inside this place, _"hasn't changed much"_ Niceguy shrugged as he he two Endoskeletons walking down the hall, and one in the Office, "shh! Guards" Niceguy hushed them and beckoned them closer to the entrance to the hall, they were standing firm, "hmm, this will take care of them" Niceguy sent a suppressed blast of energy, killing the three guards, Niceguy and the others then entered the office. He looked on the cameras, and saw that Nightmare was in the dining hall, "okay, that's where we go then" Niceguy then heard a very familiar sound, and when he looked up, he saw Golden Freddy with a sword, "aw, dang it" Niceguy mumbled, he drew his sword and prepared to fight him, "get to the dining room!" Niceguy instructed, "right on, come on, mateys, 'tis way" Foxy led them over to the dining room, "now then, a Golden Freddy, it's been some time, and you haven't changed at all" "silence, dolt! Nightmare will succeed, then this world will bow down to his iron fist!" Golden Freddy jumped at him. To wit, Niceguy dodged him, and slashed at his face, leaving a tear in his costume mask, "your still the same ol' Golden Freddy, red line or not!" Niceguy charged and their swords clashed, he sliced up Golden Freddy's chest, "argh! I'll kill you!" Golden tried to stab him, but Niceguy blocked it with his energy shield, and stabbed Golden Freddy in the gut, "ack!" Golden Freddy dropped the sword, "yep, same ol' Golden Freddy" Niceguy removed the sword from his costume torso and watched as the life faded from his eyes, "hang on guys, I'm coming" Niceguy murmured as he ran for the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Niceguy rushed into the dining room to see Nightmare harnessing the energy with his staff, while the animatronics were fighting Nicebonnie, "die, fool!" Nicebonnie grabbed Foxy and threw him against the wall, _"not on my watch"_ Niceguy leaped up behind Nicebonnie, and cut off his arm, "argh!" Nicebonnie screeched as he grabbed Niceguy's sword, "Yargh!" Foxy cried out as he kept for Nicebonnie, who merely knocked him aside, he then head butted Niceguy and forced the sword against his neck, "we were brothers once" he said, "once" was all Niceguy said as he stabbed Nicebonnie in the gut with an energy blade, "ack!" Nicebonnie coughed out blood, due to the fact that there was a human inside him. Then Niceguy kicked upward, spiraled around his former brother, and kicked out the wall of the pizzeria, then he grabbed his sword and went for the generator that the gladīus was hooked up to. Suddenly, he started floating, "woah, I'm going weightless!" Freddy exclaimed as he started floating upward, Niceguy looked at the generator and realized this would only end if Nightmare was dead and the generator destroyed, he then closed his eyes, then opened them with a new confidence, "I know what I must do now" Niceguy mumbled as he drew his sword and charged straight for Nightmare, "Nightmare! Leave this place alone!" Niceguy exclaimed as he bashed into Nightmare, "ugh! I should've known your control would break, your weak, I expected nothing more from my creation" at this, Niceguy's eye widened, "your creat-what are you saying!?" Niceguy questioned, "when I made you, it was to be a merciless agent of destruction, but, those blasted employees at Fredbear's had to find you, and insert that blasted emotional chip!" Nightmare growled as he formed a sword for his hand to wield, at this, Niceguy roared and charged him, "no! I don't believe you!" Niceguy roared, "haha! Your weak, you barely have any of your powers, you can't do much, can you?" "Your right, I'm not" Niceguy replied as he teleported his friends out of the dining room, then Greta flew into him, "agh! What the-" Niceguy got hit by Nightmare's fist, "Greta! How are you still here?" Niceguy asked, "I won't let you do this alone" Greta replied as Niceguy used the weightlessness to his advantage, and leaped towards Nightmare, he tried to form an energy orb, but only sparks flew, like mere ashes in the wind, he slashed at Nightmare's torso, "you can't stop the inevitable, Niceguy, this planet will be mine to rule!" Nightmare was cackling as Niceguy punched, "argh! I'm gonna-ack!" Nightmare screeched as Niceguy twisted his wirst and broke it off, he then threw Nightmare's sword into the gladīus's generator, "no! You fool, you'll kill us both!" Nightmare protested as Niceguy put his sword up against Nightmare's neck, "if it's what I must do to protect my family and this world, then so be it, now, give me your face!" Niceguy tore off Nightmare's costume head and revealed the endoskeleton head, "argh!" Nightmare could only make gurgled noises, then Niceguy decapitated him, and his body floated away, "it's over now" Niceguy whispered as Greta flew to him, and they held one another, "so this is it then" Greta hugged Niceguy, "yes, indeed, we will see each other again, I promise" Niceguy storied her hair and used the last of his powers to teleport her away, "Niceguy! What are you doing!?" Greta cried, "I love you, always remember that Greta" was all Niceguy said as he teleported her away, "now to finish this!" Niceguy threw his sword into the generator, and it overloaded critically, "do not fear, my love, we will meet again" Niceguy whispered as the generator exploded, and him with it. As the pizzeria collapsed onto the ground, the other animatronics escaped, but, my reader, this is far from over, for while Niceguy's tale may have seemingly ended (and I mean that), there are still other tales of these characters we can tell, but for now, farewell.

The End


End file.
